United Calaquendi Realm
The United Calaquendi Realm (UCR) is a country in Nation Creation owned by Ranthar Wane. Its territorial holdings currently are made up of the Ardian System in the Milky Way Galaxy. Arda Planetary system The Star system of Arda contains two G class stars, Eonwe-7 and Osse-3. Three planets orbit E-7 and three more around O-3, with a seventh class M planet, Ea, held between both stars. 'EA-' The Planet Ea has four Continents, with the planet curcumvented by a ring of ice, intersecting its theoretical axis. Unlike many planets, Ea does not have any surface spin, despite high rates of rotation at its core, which generates the protection needed to divert the solar wind stress coming from each star. Ea has four continents, one large on the E-7 side, and three smaller on the O-3 side. The main part of the population is on the Single side, with nobility and government being focused on the other. From space, Ea has a similair appearance to earth in coloration. and Much of the atmosphereic and plate teutonic knowledge of earth apply to Ea. With even plants being somewhat similair. but there similairities end, the minerals of Ea are totally different, animal life and such are also quite exotic to terrestrial visitors. 'Calaquendi-' But the most intriguing of these lifeforms, is the Calaquendi. The Calaquendi are, in the closest human estimation or translation of the word, Elves. In short, Calaquendi are like Humans except for a few features: -Pointy ears -Areas of their brains for fine motor control are more developed due to years of conditioning, thus apearing far more graceful. -If on earths gravity, they would seem superhumanly fast. -the strongest of them are weaker than your slightly above average human. -more susceptable to Neurotoxins. -Higher tolerance to all forms of Radiation. Culture Sindarin, Also known as "The common tounge", is the primary language spoken in the UCR, it is spoken "Exceptionally Well" by 98.73% of the population, with the other 1.27% speaking Sindarin "Very Well". The other widely used language is Quenya, or "The High tounge". It is primarily used for proper names, titles and special ceremonies and holidays. All Calaquendi have a good grasp of Quenya, but only the Elite can speak it with complete fluency. Humans would find Calaquendi food reminiscent of a hybrid Asian/Hispanic type of mix. Music in the UCR closest Terrestrial equivalent would be classical and Spanish, with the concepts of Rock, Rap and Metal being mostly non existant in Calaquendian culture. Though Soft Rock is on the rise with the newer generation. Demographics While unable to give out specifics, the government of the UCR has its best estimate on Population to be ~7 Billion planet-wide. With a recorded growth rate of ~2%. The average life expectancy of a Elf is 140 Calaquendi years, to a earthling, that would be ~180 years. With the average elf reaching maturity at age 40.(human) The Primary observed religion on Ea is known as "Eruism". Its full structure is not revealed to outsiders, but Human observers find what they see similair to Judaism and Christianity. Eruism has a very large mythology, more information can be found HERE Ethnicity is unnoted in Calaquendi culture, but basic divisions do exist. Foreign Relations Government The UCR is a elected Monarchy(though some would now say dictatorship due to Olorins seeming undying status) With a elected council for the monarch. The councilors are selected from 12 major regions accross the planet, they have an obligation to spend at least 150 hours a month working in their region for the betterment of its people. Other time may be spent councilling Olorin on matters of importance or in their role as cheif justice over the judiciary system within their region. History ﻿The UCR was formed in the end of the 7th age of Ea, The election of the Monarch of The UCR, His Exellency Olorin, marked the begining of the 8th age of Ea. Shortly after, a respected scientist began testing in a secure facility off planet on the effects of certian rare particles on bio-organisms. His findings where astounding, and Olorin himself asked to be submitted to the procedure, on the term that a previously unused particle was used, 010 Particle, AKA the Omega particle. That was when things went wrong, the unstable particle caused a huge implosion, destroying not only the facilities used, but everything in a 150 mile radius. and Standing in the epicenter, was Olorin. No longer any mere Elf of Ea. He was now something far, far more. It has now been 500 years since the Omega incident, and for the first 400 of those years. Olorin kept to himself, shut up in his Monarch suites, paying little attention to his world; so advancement ground to a halt. But now, he has returned to public awareness, and has begun to bring the Calaquendi back from their apathetic existance. Military Technology Category:Player Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Article stubs